Lyrical Messages
by LadyDragon11890
Summary: The usual, Draco and Hermione are back for their 7th year and they are Head Boy and Girl.Summary:Wen Draco &Hermoine come back,they r in for a surprise.Hermione is unsettled and nothing is going rite,Draco is just trying to get thru.Can they learn 2 trust


**[b]Summary:[/b] **This is just a Teaser Chapter. Tell me what you think of it. I know where I'm gunna go from here, kinda. Yes, you will see this again, so remember it.

**[b]Disclaimer:[/b] **I do not own anything recognizable. It either belongs to a singing group or J.K. Rowling. The singing groups will be aknowlegded throughout the story. Don't ask, ull get it eventually.

**[b]Author's Note:[/b] **There will be one of these at the end and begining of each chapter, no matter what. Um, orgionally, this was gunna b called "Reasons to Hate You, Reasons to Love You, and None of them Make Sense". But, obviously, i changed it to "Lyrical Messages". I swear, U'll get it eventually. This is gunna b a dramatic fic, just cuz im a drama queen and it's part of who i am. Um, wutelse is there... um... o, yeah, the rating is for slightly strong language and refrences to abuse (not wut u think). No sex, sorry, but there will b a lot of cuddling. I love to cuddle. LoL. Well, on w/the teaser chapter!

Hermione stormed into the Head Common room, tears streaming down her face. From his seat on the couch, Draco's face went from passive to worried in less time than he could think possible. Draco stood and walked briskly to her side. "Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" She kept walking, trying desperately to hide her tear stained face. Seeing that she wasn't going to stop for him, Draco walked up to her and turned her around, keeping a gentle yet firm grip on her arm. Turning around, Hermione raised her free hand and tried to slap Draco. Six years of Seeker training had heightened his reflexes respectively, and he caught the hand before it made contact with his face. Now, having hold of both of her arms, and having a view of her entire face, Draco saw what she had been so desperately trying to hide. Not only did he see the tear stained face of his girlfriend, but also, covering the entire right side of her face, was a new ugly bruise, just starting to form. Someone had done something to her. Someone had tried to hurt his Hermione.

She tried to turn her face away, but he wouldn't allow it. He pulled her into himself and hugged her close. He felt her small frame start to shake with sobs. "Hermione? Let's go sit down, ok? Come on," he moved her toward her maroon couch and they sat down, Draco still holding Hermione close to him. "Who did this to you?" Draco felt her head shake; she didn't want to tell him, "Hermione, you need to tell me who did this to you," She shook her head again.

"I deserved it--" He cut her off, "Hermione, nothing you do could ever constitute the right to hit you--" Two could play at that game though, and he never got to finish his sentence as she restarted her's, "I wouldn't help him with his homework. I wouldn't help him study... He just asked for help, I should have helped him. I know he can't do it by himself. I should have helped him."

"He did this, didn't he? Don't even answer that, cause I know it was him. He's the only one who would pressure you to help him like that. Hermione, you don't have to help him with his homework. Despite the fact that he's a dumbass, he really isn't that horribly stupid at schoolwork."

"I deserved, it Draco..." Her sob's continued and she buried her head in Draco's chest, just wanting to cry.

"Is that what he's been telling you or something? Hermione, you know that you never, ever deserve this, no one does," He pushed her back a bit and took her face in his hands, careful not to hit her bruise and looked her straight in the eye, "Hermione, you are so much smarter than to listen to anyone who tells you that you deserve less than the best. You are an angel, sent from heaven, and never should anyone try to harm you. Hermione, I love you, and I am not going to sit here and let anyone, especially him."

Yes, well, hope that was a good lil teaser! You'll see this in a pretty late chapter, or maybe about midway, dunno yet. We'll c how everything planes out. Hope you liked this, tell me wut u think!

R&R!

Gryph


End file.
